


tender words

by sanghuge



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Self-Indulgent, domestic fluff?, established kunten ig, just boyfriends being sappy at ass o'clock thats all, plus some crappy jokes im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanghuge/pseuds/sanghuge
Summary: Ten plants a soft and quick kiss to the center of Kun's palm before bringing it to his cheek."Your fingers really do wonder."
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 91





	tender words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bahasakalbu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bahasakalbu/gifts).



> apparently watching clips of kun playing the piano made my imagination go wild (kinda) hence boom this was born.
> 
> also happiest birthday to my girl v!! thank you for tolerating my bs these past months lmaoo, pls enjoy~  
> title taken from [here](https://open.spotify.com/track/6nzmBm97G0oOqyy8d97ns8?si=fOyefujaQwCjzR1YEGe_9g).

Ten stretches his whole body and groans. He opens his eyes groggily, barely having full consciousness for he just woke up from his sweet, sweet night sleep. The room is still dark, he notices, and a lot colder than what he can remember the last time before succumbing himself to slumber. In the darkness he could also feel the silence, except not completely because he thinks he just heard the piano being played outside.

Ten’s right arm escapes from beneath the blanket to reach for his phone on the nightstand, which consequently makes the skin of his corresponding shoulder exposed to air.  _ 4:19 a.m. _ Huh. It’s only been two and a half hours. Ten could almost swear he feels like it’s been 12 hours instead; the best sleep he’s had for the past few weeks. 

The same arm retracts from the nightstand, now lands across on the opposite side of the queen-sized bed, where he can only make out nothing but bedsheets, slightly untidy and wrinkled. Empty, but there’s warmth that remains. 

The now less hazy Ten sits up as he can hear strings of melody from the piano more clearly, recognizing the song that is being played. Blue and White Porcelain.  _ Of course _ .

Ten gets up from bed, quickly grabs the first oversized tee he could find inside the wardrobe and sets his foot out of the bedroom. 

It is until he’s nearing the end of the hallway leading to the living room that Ten can finally see the culprit behind this piano session at his peaceful ass o’clock. The love of his life, donned in nothing but sweatpants which has the exact same shade as his hair, bare back facing the direction where Ten had come from. Ten can also see the older’s back muscles moving slightly as his fingers dance on top of the black and white tuts, head bobbing rhythmically along the melodies. 

Ten scoots closer, trying his best to be as silent as possible so he would not disturb the flow of said music by making his additional existence known to the pianist. He fails, though. Kun whips his head towards the approaching smaller man almost immediately, offering his dimpled smile without even stopping his fingers on the piano. Probably his body memory already, which is not surprising at all for Ten.

Ten throws him a small smile just as blinding as a reply and settles himself on the left side of the piano. He leans his arms on top of the upright piano as he watches Kun closes his eyes, getting back to being immersed in the melodic piece. 

As he is done with the current song, Kun looks up only to find his boyfriend staring at him intently. "Yay? No applause for me?"

Instead of a standing ovation, Kun gets a peck on his cheek instead. 

"Why are you awake already?" 

"It's entirely your fault, silly." Ten rests his head on his folded arms on top of the piano. "And it's cold."

Kun lets out a chuckle before moving on to the next song he's going to play. This is probably a classical piece, Ten doesn't really feel the need to know the details. He just wants to bask in the beauty and delight that is his boyfriend working his magic with the piano; a pleasure both to his visual and auditory senses.

Ten gets lost in his thought. 

It's always a magical feeling whenever Kun is working his way with the piano. The strings of melody Kun currently plays sound cheerful and light, like the warm morning sunlight. It sweetly tingles his eardrums, sending waves of emotions throughout Ten's body. Ten feels the insides of his stomach boiling, its heat goes upward, distributing evenly, especially to his chest and face. Warm, so warm. It's a fluttering feeling, like he's being thrown back to the day Kun first held his hands as they strolled down the riverside. 

Ten falls in love all over again. The butterflies inside him keep reminding him about the times Kun made him feel right. Being in his arms, every seconds they were skin-to-skin sent electrifying sparks that felt just right. He is reminded of how he is not alone, how Kun is his perfect home. 

He thinks about how lucky he is, being able to coexist with Kun, to witness such enchanting sight. For free, and potentially for daily basis. 

Kun opens his eyes as he finishes the classical piece. Wasting no time, Ten takes Kun's left hand in both of his, bringing it closer to his face. He examines it closely with his eyes or with his own sensory. Thick, strong and sturdy. Dependable. Delicate fingers tracing every nooks and bumps, tendons and veins carving the back of Kun's hand perfectly. Ten treats it as if it belongs to The National Museum of Art; a nation's treasure. 

Well Ten guesses that makes him become the 'nation'. 

Kun doesn't say or do anything but give his boyfriend a look filled with wonder and adoration as the Thai man plays with his hand and fingers. Kun relaxes a little more when Ten starts giving light, feathery kisses to every inch of surface on his hand; starting with knuckles and joints between the books of his fingers. Ten's thumb somehow makes its way to Kun's wrist, rubbing circles along the smooth, milky skin.

Ten plants a soft and quick kiss to the center of Kun's palm before bringing it to his cheek. "Your fingers really do wonder."

Kun knows it's about the just-now piano session but it's always so fun to toy with the man with cat-like eyes before him. 

"Does it include the times when they're up in your a-"

Ten's face heats up again. "Yes, yes absolutely." He didn't lie. Then Ten continues, "I'm in love with you."

"You always are." Kun rubs Ten's cheekbone back and forth with his thumb. Ten leans in more to the touch.

"I suppose that's correct." Is he that easy to read?

"And I definitely always will, too." Kun shows his dimpled smile again.

"Oh, cheesy."

"You started it." They both let a laugh, echoing loudly enough in the silence of their living room.

Ten doesn't stop his thumb rubbing on Kun's wrist. “Do you know how many fingers you have in both of your hands?”

Kun rolled his eyes. “Ten.”

“Correct. Which means those fingers belong to me too.”

Kun cackles. “You’re being ridiculous. Go back to sleep.”

“Not without you.”

“Okay, okay. One more song?”

"Mm, but don't purposefully draw it out. 'M sleepy."

As the first notes reach his auditory, Ten lets his eyes wander freely to the sight right before him. Ten doesn’t bother to know the name of this piece either, but it does make him feel light and feathery. Sweet, tender, soothing. Smooth, just like those pretty, long, and strong fingers, never gets tired doing their dance.

The white city light from across the room manages to seep inside through the slightly ajar curtains, casting a glow to Kun's figure currently sitting and playing the piano. His milky white skin gleaming in the darkness, reminds Ten of the moonlight reflected on the surface of the water where they shared their first kiss months ago at the exact riverside when they first held hands. The same light gives his jet black hair a silvery color. He looks beautiful like this. No, Kun has always looked beautiful. 

He finds some darker-looking spots, bite marks on top of Kun's shoulder blade near the base of his neck; a creation of him hours prior. Kun's perfectly sculpted side profile, jawline, its perfection even more enhanced by the same light from beyond the windows that illuminates him. His eyelashes; they frame Kun's pair of mesmerizing eyes so beautifully. Ten doesn't know how to act sometimes when his own eyes met those honey brown orbs, full of emotions.

His pair of lips. Plush, plump, pink lips. The same lips that have come in contact and explored every inch of Ten's skin. 

"Can I kiss you?"

Ten's sudden question makes the melodic strings stop abruptly. Kun's fingers remain frozen in the air, eyebrows knitted as he throws the younger a playful glare.

"Hey, you're ruining my flow."

"Oops." Ten fakes a sheepish grin. "Not sorry, though."

"Ten."

"Quick, please continue."

So Kun does what he was told. And Ten still doesn't feel like tearing his eyes off of the angelic sight before him any soon. 

After Kun pressed the last keys for the song, he wastes no time getting up from his bench to grab his boyfriend's waist and just goes straight to sealing Ten's mouth in a chaste kiss. Ten sighs at the pressure he felt from the older's lips. Kun kisses him gently, the same way he talks. 

"I don't know how many times I've said this but you're beautiful," Ten whispers against Kun's lips. Kun cannot help but leans in for another lip lock.

They kiss again. This time more languid, more slowly. With his hands on his boyfriend's chest, Ten bites Kun's lips lightly as the topless man nibs on his lower lip. 

When they finally part, Kun rests his forehead on Ten's. "What now?"

"Hug me to sleep?"

Kun pulls down the piano lid with one hand while the other finds itself circled around Ten's wrist.

"The pleasure is all mine."

**Author's Note:**

> omg if you have come this far, thank you so much for tolerating my questionable word vomit, i appreciate you so much! do leave me a comment (if you want) and pls stream Kun's [masterpiece](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oIJiKvYDLrs&t=28s)


End file.
